Doctor Shizuru
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki is sick and in bed and who better to take care of her then Shizuru. ShizNat


**Doctor Shizuru **

The room was dark as the girl opened her eyes. She looked over at her alarm clock and it read '11:30am'. The girl laid there as her looked around the room. The curtains were closed as the room was left untouched since she was in bed.

The door opened slowly as the sight of light entering the room caused the girl the shield her eyes a bit till they got used to it. The door opened to reveal a tall girl with long chestnut hair carrying a tray with food on it. She walked into the room and sat down next to the girl.

"Ara I see Natsuki is up" the chestnut girl asked as she placed the tray next to her. "Good morning Shizu-zu... achoo!" Natsuki replied as she sneezed. Shizuru pulled out a handkerchief and passed it Natsuki as she took a blow in it. Natsuki offered it back but Shizuru just placed it near the alarm clock.

"I see Natsuki is still sick" Shizuru pointed out. Natsuki sat up as she looked at Shizuru. "Yeah, three days and I've still got a-a achoo! A cold" Natsuki said a she wiped her nose. "I brought Natsuki something she'll like" Shizuru said as she grabbed the plate of the tray and handed it to Natsuki.

Natsuki held up the sandwich and lifted up the slice of bread. "Yay mayonnaise sandwich, a great way to start the morning" Natsuki rejoiced as she took a bite of the sandwich. "Honestly Natsuki, I wonder if it's the mayonnaise that's making you sick" Shizuru questioned as she watched Natsuki eat the sandwich.

"Mayo is not making me sick, it's good for you and taste good when you mix it with..." Natsuki replied before getting cut off by Shizuru's hand. "Natsuki, you're going to make me sick if you keep talking about mayonnaise like that" Shizuru said as she took her hand of Natsuki and found a bit of mayonnaise of her finger.

Natsuki leaned forward and licked the mayo of Shizuru's finger. Shizuru just smiled as she stroked Natsuki's face. "Natsuki is so cute, my little pup" Shizuru said as she moved her hand behind Natsuki's ear and started scratching it. "Shizuru I'm not a... a little to the left, that's better" Natsuki said as she smiled as the relaxing scratch was working.

"Achoo!" Natsuki sneezed. "Natsuki needs her rest, you just go to sleep and I'll be back soon from the store" Shizuru said as took the tray off Natsuki. "Do I have too?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and looked away as Natsuki was giving her the puppy dog look.

"Natsuki needs her rest so she can get well and go to the motor bike races tomorrow" Shizuru said as she tucked Natsuki in. She gently kissed on the forehead and grabbed the tray and walked out of the room. "You just stay in bed and get some sleep, I'll be back soon" Shizuru smiled as she closed the door. "Okay Doctor Shizuru" Natsuki replied with a smile.

Natsuki looked at the clock. "It's still morning and I'm in be-be achoo!" Natsuki sneezed. She wiped her nose and sat up. "Better wait till Shizuru's gone then I can get up" Natsuki said as she heard the door. She waited quietly till she heard the car driving away and sure enough it did.

Natsuki shot out of bed and headed for the nearest bathroom. A few minutes later Natsuki came out feeling relieved. She strolled around to the kitchen when she heard the phone ringing. She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Natsuki asked as she held the phone close to her face. "Ara why you're up wondering the house Natsuki, are we low on any certain foods?" asked Shizuru. Natsuki froze when she heard this but walked over to the cupboard and the fridge. "Yeah we're low on beer, chips, mayonnaise and mayonnaise" Natsuki replied. "Natsuki apart from your needs and I'm pretty sure we have enough mayo" Shizuru asked. "Not enough mayo and okay were low on fruit and vegetables" Natsuki replied in a non thrilling way.

"Ara, could you check to see if I have enough tea?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki walked over to the cupboard and looked for the tea and found it was empty. "Were full" Natsuki replied. "Natsuki is such a bad liar" Shizuru laughed on the other side of the phone. Natsuki froze yet again. 'How does she know all of this?' Natsuki thought. "Well thank you and remember Natsuki you need to stay in bed or you won't get better" Shizuru reminded. "Okay I will" Natsuki replied. "Love you Natsuki" Shizuru said as she hung up. Natsuki placed the phone back in the charger and walked back to her room.

Natsuki closed the door to her room and lay down on the bed and pulled the sheets over and got into a comfortable position. She looked around to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear she dug up from deep under the sheets at the end of the bed and pulled out a stuffed toy in the shape of a dog. "Duran will be with me, won't you?" Natsuki asked the stuffed toy. She held it close as she closed her eyes and drifted of to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3 hours later **

Natsuki's nose twitched as she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up as the aroma drifted around her nose. The smell of something delicious filled the air as Natsuki hoped out of bed and placed her slippers on.

She opened the door and tipped toe down the hall towards the aroma. She peeked around the corner to find Shizuru in the kitchen chopping up vegetables. "I see the aroma woke Natsuki up from her cosy sleep" Shizuru said out loud. Natsuki walked around the corner and wandered into the kitchen.

Shizuru's back was turned as Natsuki walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and held her close. Shizuru was surprised by this sudden affection but did not let it show instead she smiled at Natsuki.

"So what are you making Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. "My mum gave me an old recipe that's goes well with people who have a cold" Shizuru replied. "Oh and what recipe is that?" Natsuki asked. "Good old chicken soup" Shizuru replied as she felt Natsuki fall to the floor. She turned to see Natsuki giving her a 'What?' look. "Well if you make it I'm sure it'll make me better" Natsuki said as she got up. "Aw Natsuki is sweet" Shizuru said as she turned around and went back to chopping vegetables. Natsuki gave off a small blush.

Natsuki walked over to a shopping bag that had not been emptied yet. She pulled out some tea bags, chips, fruit, scallions and WAIT SCALLIONS?! Natsuki moved back a bit. Last time Shizuru got this was when Natsuki was sick and she doesn't want to remember what Shizuru had suggested. The thought scared her.

"Ara no Natsuki there not for you, there for a dish I'm making sometime during the week" Shizuru said as she did not even turn around. 'Thank goodness, still I'm watching you scallions' Natsuki thought as she eyed the scallions. She continued looking through the bag and found what she needed. "Mayo!" Natsuki rejoiced.

She danced around the kitchen with the mayo then realised that Shizuru was watching her. Natsuki turned bright red and as she placed the bottle on the bench and tried to hide the embarrassment. "The way you keep doing that Natsuki I'm surprised you haven't done that with me" Shizuru laughed. Natsuki left the kitchen and sat down on the couch.

She picked up the remote and turned the TV on before finding the TV switched off. "Natsuki needs sleep as she is still sick" Shizuru said as she held up a remote. "I'm fine Shizuru I'm perfectly alri-ri achoo!" Natsuki sneezed. She didn't get tired of the sneezing but rather annoyed by it.

Shizuru walked over and picked by Natsuki in bridle style. "Hey what are you-?" Natsuki asked as she was picked up. "Natsuki needs sleep and if I have to get her to do it this way then so be it" Shizuru replied as she carried Natsuki to her room. Natsuki just held onto Shizuru as she was being carried and rested her head onto Shizuru's chest.

Shizuru gently lowered Natsuki onto her bed and pulled the bed sheets over Natsuki. Natsuki rested her head on her pillow as she looked up at Shizuru. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled. "Yes Natsuki?" Shizuru replied. "Why have you been looking after me? I mean I appreciate your concern for me but you've been looking after me since I was sick and I'm sure you haven't had any free time for yourself" Natsuki asked. Shizuru just smiled as she sat down on the bed next to Natsuki and stroked Natsuki's face. "Ara I do this because I love Natsuki and I appreciate your concern for me but this is my choice and I've chosen to help you get better" Shizuru replied. "Shizuru..." Natsuki muttered softly.

"Now you just get some sleep and you'll be feeling better soon" Shizuru said as she got up and walked to away before coming back with a hot water bottle. She pulled up the sheet and placed it on the bed and covered it over with the sheet.

"Natsuki is freezing this should keep you warm" Shizuru said as she placed the back of her hand on Natsuki's head. "Thanks" Natsuki replied. "You know I could come in and keep you warm myself" Shizuru joked. Natsuki turned red at the thought. "Uh no thanks I'm fine" Natsuki replied. "So Natsuki doesn't want me to help her, I feel so hurt" Shizuru said as she began to cry. "No I didn't say that, I do appreciate your help" Natsuki apologized as she looked at Shizuru.

"So Natsuki does want me to keep her warm" Shizuru replied seductively. Natsuki just pulled the cover over head after she realised she just fell for Shizuru's trap. "Well get better soon Natsuki" Shizuru said as she patted Natsuki's head. She left the room and closed the door behind her. Once again Natsuki found herself drifting off to sleep.

..........................................................................................................................................

Natsuki woke up to find it was 7 o'clock. She got up and wandered her way down the hall and found Shizuru sitting at the table and two bowls on the table filled with soup. Natsuki sat down and looked at the soup. "Wow it looks good" Natsuki said as her eyes looked around the bowl.

"Ready to eat?" Shizuru asked. "I think we both know the answer to that" Natsuki replied. Shizuru picked up her spoon and looked over to see Natsuki drinking the soup down with her bowl at her mouth. A few seconds later Natsuki was finished and wiped her mouth and looked to see Shizuru staring at her with amazement. "What I haven't had anything to eat for awhile" Natsuki replied trying to break the silence. Shizuru just broke out in laughter at what Natsuki said.

After Shizuru regained herself she poured Natsuki another bowl. Natsuki picked up the bowl before finding Shizuru's hand on her mouth. "With a spoon" Shizuru said as she held up a spoon and gave it to Natsuki. "Okay" Natsuki replied as she took the spoon and started eating the soup properly. "Mmm this is a good soup Shizuru, you should make this for me whenever I get sick" Natsuki said as she continued eating.

"Natsuki is sweet and if you've got room I've got desert if you want some" Shizuru asked as she finished her bowl of soup and walked over to the fridge. Natsuki finished her soup and walked over to where Shizuru was.

Shizuru had a tub of vanilla ice cream and was scooping ice cream into two bowls. Natsuki opened the fridge and looked around for the chocolate topping. She pulled it out and placed it on the bench. "Natsuki, can you get me strawberry topping out please?" Shizuru asked. Natsuki headed back to the fridge and pulled out the strawberry topping.

Natsuki handed the strawberry topping to Shizuru while she grabbed the chocolate topping and poured it onto her ice cream. Shizuru poured the strawberry topping into hers and noticed Natsuki was drowning her ice cream in chocolate topping. "Natsuki, I think that's enough remember we want you to get better not get you sick" Shizuru said as she took the bottle of Natsuki.

Natsuki pouted as Shizuru took the bottle of her. She took her bowl and a spoon into the lounge room and sat down. Shizuru followed after her and sat down next to her. Natsuki mixed her ice cream around with her topping until it came into a chocolate ice cream like thick shake. Shizuru just ate hers as it was.

Natsuki finished her bowl and found she was sleepy. "That's what chicken soup and ice cream can do to you Natsuki" Shizuru said as she took Natsuki's bowl to the kitchen. "I'm just gonna have a shower then hit they hay" Natsuki said as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

After she finished her shower she found all the lights in the house were off except the one in the bedroom. She found Shizuru lying in bed waiting for her. "Shizuru?" Natsuki asked looking a little confused. "I've been working pretty hard today, I guess I could use the sleep too" Shizuru yawned.

Natsuki walked over to the double sized bed. She and Shizuru slept in this bed while the other one was used for the guest if they had one over. Natsuki crawled under the sheets and rested her head on the pillow. Shizuru moved closer to Natsuki as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki. Natsuki just smiled and returned the gesture.

"Good night Natsuki" Shizuru whispered. "Good night Shizuru, thanks for taking care of me" Natsuki replied. She leaned forward and kissed Natsuki on the lips gently. She reached over and turned the table lamp off. Natsuki drifted off to sleep in Shizuru's arms as Shizuru rested her head on Natsuki's.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day **

Natsuki woke up as the sun shined through the windows. She checked her forehead temperature and found it was normal. She found her nose clear and her body temp normal.

"I'm better, it actually worked ha ha" Natsuki rejoiced as she hopped out off bed. She turned to see sleeping Shizuru in bed fast asleep. She bent over and woke Shizuru up. "Hey Shizuru I'm better, the soup actually worked" Natsuki yelled as she woke Shizuru up.

Shizuru sat up wiping the sleepiness off her eyes. "Oh that's great Natsuki, now you'll be able to see the motor bi-bi achoo!" Shizuru sneezed. Natsuki's eyes went wide as she placed the back of her hand on Shizuru's forehead and found she was burning up. "Shizuru you're sick" Natsuki said her face turn to a worry look.

"I guess I got sick from looking after yo-u achoo!" Shizuru sneezed again. "Shizuru, you got sick after all you did for me, I'm sorry" Natsuki apologized. She felt a warm hand touch hers as she looked to see Shizuru with a faint smile on. "It's okay Natsuki, it's not your fault, I'll be fine you go get ready for the motor bike races" Shizuru replied.

A tear fell from Natsuki's eye as she leaned in closer towards Shizuru. "I'm not going today, I'm going to stay here and look after the one I love, if you have a problem with that then cope" Natsuki whispered. Shizuru smiled. "Thank you Natsuki, I'm so grateful to have you as my girlfriend" Shizuru said as she cupped Natsuki's face. Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the forehead lightly before getting up and closing the blinds.

"You'll need your rest Shizuru" Natsuki said as she tucked Shizuru in. "Thank you Natsuki" Shizuru said as she snuggled in. "Call me doctor Natsuki" Natsuki asked. "Very well Dr. Natsuki" Shizuru replied. "Get well, if you need anything I'll be close by okay?" Natsuki asked. "Okay, thank you Natsuki" Shizuru muttered softly as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**End **

**Author:** what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it and remember to read and review. I'm all open to your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
